


【SD】小酌怡情

by huanhe



Series: 色情房屋 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: 都是Dean的错。Sam心想。他会让Dean付出代价。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: 色情房屋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073549
Kudos: 2





	【SD】小酌怡情

*Sam/Dean。  
*纯车无逻辑。笨蛋情侣的三无pwp。  
*我流扯淡。私设如山。重度OOC。注意避雷。

Summary：都是Dean的错。Sam心想。他会让Dean付出代价。

Sam以为他和他老哥的恋情已经稳步进展到了不再需要他深更半夜冲出旅馆去酒吧逮人的甜蜜上升阶段——他在心里的某一个隐秘的角落称呼其为“总之会比一个月长太多”的蜜月期。可惜他想错了。Dean故伎重施，打着“通过与热心又大嘴巴的本地酒鬼（男女不限）大量而细致的交流获取案件所需的情报”的幌子在Sam查找资料的时候溜之大吉。Sam当然知道他只是想去酒吧找点乐子。他误以为自己可以放心，因为在第一次做爱之后他对他老哥的放荡程度有了深入又直观的认识——那就是他的放荡只不过是做做样子。没有哪怕一个表里如一的放荡达人会为骑在自家老弟尺寸颇为可观的阴茎上扭动自己性感又火辣的腰这件小事感到脸红——无论是作为老哥还是儿童饲养员，他都应当与有荣焉，这起码证明Sam发育得很是不错。更何况Dean甚至不算是衣不蔽体，他可还穿着白衬衫呢，只不过胸口的部位被Sam无意中舔湿了，因而能清楚地看见那块薄薄的布料下挺立的乳尖的形状——Sam对此感到十分满意。他固执地认为接受过高等教育的自己对性爱的鉴赏水平显然要比空有丰富实践经验的Dean整整高出一个档次。要知道，欲盖弥彰显然是超越裸露的最高层次的性感。

允许Dean保留一件白衬衫作为底线是他们黏糊又混乱的性爱初体验中所做的为数不多的正确选择——因为这件事本身就错得荒唐而又离谱——上帝。这他妈可是乱伦，他们一定会下地狱的，除非他们永生不死，或者事先把那里砸得粉碎（Dean似乎对后者怀有超乎寻常的兴趣）。他们事后（一个绝妙的双关）好好做了一番检讨，最终认定参与双方——无意勃起的与贡献屁股的——都负有不可推卸的责任。具体表现为Dean不应当以一个近到足以使两人名正言顺地交换呼吸的非安全距离检查Sam脖颈上是否还留有被麻绳勒出的红痕，而Sam不应当在他老哥温热的身体紧紧贴上自己的那一刻就放任脑仁儿中那一点原本微不足道的邪念飞速膨胀，并开始自由自在地大跳霹雳舞。

上帝。导致Sam险些被人工助力上吊的案子已经过去整整一个星期了，这两天他们只是乔装打扮成保险公司的员工探查大宗奶油失窃案是否与精灵有关。Sam还是偶尔会走神（都是Dean的错，他是磁铁而Sam的眼睛不幸由铁铸就），Dean相当担忧是上次那窝吸血鬼给他的宝贝弟弟留下了不可磨灭的心理创伤（尽管Sam的身高使得他远远没有那么容易人为上吊成功）。于是他时不时便要检查Sam实际上不复存在的伤势是否已经恢复完全。Dean永远不可能知道当他的手指划过Sam完全无法辨认出勒痕的侧颈会时令Sam恍惚间看到天堂的颜色——任何艺术形式都无法呈现出的完美的绿色，微微带着一点碎金，像是已经被Dean能获得最佳卷翘弧度奖的睫毛筛过了一遍。Sam顺理成章地被这样的美丽吸引。捕捉美丽的过程带给他一种难以抗拒的、飘飘然的快乐——他距离他的天堂越来越近，直到近得有些不可思议。

这样的情节发展哪怕是对于两个享受病态关系就像是吃饭喝水一样自然的家伙来说都太不正常了一些。Sam理应设想到Dean的眼睛在一定距离内足以麻痹他所有的感官，然而至少在一分30秒后，Sam才异常迟钝地发现Dean所处的位置早已不再是他的身侧，而是他的身下。汽车旅馆的床垫硬邦邦的，床单的触感也绝不美妙。但Sam却用一种他能控制自己时绝对不会想用到Dean身上的危险的力道把Dean压在如此糟糕的床上，胡乱却热切地吮吻着他柔软的、湿润的嘴唇。

Sam的一部分沉沦在这个像灾难片里的世界末日一样突如其来的吻里，而剩余的部分却无比清醒知道自己一定是在发疯。Dean完全可以使用这段亲身经历作为素材创作一首烂到地心的摇滚歌曲，歌名或许叫《疯狂的舌头》什么的。他们的的乱伦之吻能称得上是一次发生在口腔内部的激烈格斗，但从某种意义上说，这更像是Sam违规使用舌头高唱着进行曲侵犯了他的老哥。更为奇怪的是，Dean应付突袭的本能明明可以阻止这一切发生的。他大可在Sam把他重重按到床上之前一拳揍断他的鼻梁骨，或者通过手肘击打让Sam的鼻尖变成鼻钝（这会导致Sam无需化妆就可以进入马戏团工作），但是他没有这样做，甚至没有流露出一点即将反抗的意思。

这相当可疑。Sam下定了决心，只要Dean稍微挣扎那么一下，他就会立刻从Dean的身上滚开——字面意思的滚——不在乎可能会一路滚到床下，也不在乎要以什么样的不利视角面对怒气冲冲的Dean——把Sam这个具有血缘关系的疯子揍醒是Dean作为兄长天然取得的权利。但问题显然不在于此。因为就连Sam沉沦的那一部分都发现了Dean正在笨拙地加以回应——老天。对于一个自封的调情高手来说，这种质量的回应堪称大失水准——可Sam不在乎。他觉得Dean棒透了。Dean小心翼翼地与他纠缠，那么纵容他的深入，好像Sam向他索取的不是一个吻，而是一份连街边最不起眼的便利店都能提供的营养早餐。他允许Sam抚摸他不知吸引过多少人的目光的侧脸，甚至在Sam意图结束的时候充满性暗示意味地揪住Sam的头发，挽留他继续这个吻（Sam从来没有如此庆幸过他的发质还算优秀），直到他们两个都徘徊在窒息的边缘，差一点就要眼冒金星。

“做你想做的，Sam。”Dean气喘吁吁地说，像是刚刚才结束了被迫进行的漫长晨跑。他泛着水光的嘴唇色情到令人发指，Sam确信如果Dean这样堂而皇之地走上街头，短短三秒之内就会被迅速地拷进警察局里。他不得不合理分配已然见底的自制力，以便约束自己不要再一次含住Dean的嘴唇，以及控制勃起的阴茎不要磨蹭Dean的腿根。Dean沙哑的声音很危险。它会成为引爆后续事故的导火索的。但Dean却并没有任何保持安静的自觉。

在Sam又一次用力咬上Dean的嘴唇之前，他听见Dean说：“不要询问，不要怀疑，不要犹豫，尤其不要道歉。听懂了吗，Sammy？你胆敢提半句‘我很抱歉’，我发誓明天你会后悔看到你在镜子里的小脸。”

Sam的心跳声大得像是窗边轰然打响的惊雷。世界上不可能存在比Dean的发言更为热情的做爱邀请了。他的手甚至已经摸向了Sam的下身，正试图在缺乏视觉指挥的情况下放出那根兴致勃勃的阴茎——它相当努力地透过西装裤的布料向Dean彰显自己的存在。但Sam固执地认为他们应当先去洗个热水澡——在他们分头约谈这次案件的牵涉者的时候，Dean不慎沾染了某位女主管身上浓烈的香水味。这似乎成了促使Sam的占有欲茁壮成长的最好的养料。汽车旅馆提供的洗浴用品会让Dean拥有与Sam相同的气息（这些产品习惯用夸张的香气掩盖它们的的实际质量）。而毫无疑问的是，当他们做爱的时候，Sam会在Dean身上耐心地制造新的标记——无形的和有形的，周到又体贴——个人标记显然是必要的，尽管Sam知道Dean永远只会属于自己。

他们相互纠缠着挤进了狭小的浴室，被随意丢弃的衣物同样随意地散落在前往浴室的那条并不漫长的直线上。Dean险些被他自己的裤子绊了一跤，他凭借自己的敏捷最终站稳了，但随之而来的后果是Sam被用力踩了一脚。这时候连Dean都已经不再在乎自己的失误了。他们像年久失修的八音盒上两个发生了故障的跳舞小人，在移动的同时不断地彼此摩擦、碰撞、爱抚、亲吻。Sam硬热到夸张的阴茎顶着Dean的大腿，像是一杆下流的猎枪。Dean能明显感觉到他的嘴唇被Sam的牙齿磕破了，然而当他试图用自己的舌头舔舐那处微小的创伤时，却换来了Sam一个又一个愈发狂热的亲吻——好像接吻才是他们正常的呼吸和疗伤方式似的。

汽车旅馆的热水供应远远不如充斥着浴室的热烈情欲稳定，Sam的长手长脚在这样限制人施展的空间里由优势变为了劣势，但这也使得Dean除了他的怀抱无处可去。他清楚地看见了Dean的睫毛上缀满了水珠——很难想象这个世界上竟然没有专程收纳Dean的睫毛用作展览的博物馆。Dean必须微微仰起脸看着Sam，目光深处潜藏有只能由Sam发掘出的情潮，嘴唇上还留着不甚温柔的亲吻带来的痕迹。Sam用一只手去感受他老哥线条流畅的后背以及总是包裹在破旧牛仔裤里的漂亮的屁股（他衷心希望Dean愿意在床上为他举办为期一生的露天展览），而另一只手则去抓取架子上的洗发露，预备着抹到Dean被水打湿了的有些乱糟糟的短发上。然而Dean忽然把嘴唇贴上了他的肩窝，甚至在那里留下了几个牙印。几乎在装有洗发露的塑料小瓶撞击地面的同时，Dean忽然蹲下身去——就好像他在某一个瞬间成了先知，早就知道这瓶倒霉的洗发露一定会坠落在地似的。

Dean好像对自己的膝盖颇为自然地接触了浴室湿滑的地板这件事浑然不觉，或者说毫不在意。Sam的阴茎（后来这一器官被Dean称为“我爱不释手的小Sammy”）比Sam本人更快地反应过来接下来会发生什么——换句话说，Dean会为他做什么——一个Sam认知范围内最棒的口交。Sam知道Dean总是会给他最好的，哪怕是这场没由来的乱伦性爱。Dean把这根沉甸甸的阴茎拢在双手之间，嘴唇耐心地吻过它敏感的顶部，随后便探出了湿润软热的舌尖。他秉持着“保护和从不对老弟设防”的人生信条尽量避免Sam的阴茎磕碰到他的牙齿，只是用绝对无害的舌头舔裹着它，并放任Sam用急躁的抽送把阴茎一下下顶到自己的咽喉深处。

他的嘴唇和下巴被Sam操干得一团糟，没人知道那些从Dean的嘴角流出来的黏糊的、亮晶晶的液体究竟是阴茎弄出的前液还是Dean因口交而含不住的口水。Sam不想为了挺送的便利而抓住Dean的头发，这会显得他像是在“使用”他老哥似的（这个搭配下流到有些过分）。但是他失去了对本能的控制，就像他无法控制自己在Dean的嘴里射精的冲动一样。过分优秀的默契显然能大幅提升性爱体验。Dean选择了一个非常恰当的时间再一次把这根阴茎深深地含了进去——一个漂亮的深喉，足够让Sam心满意足地射进他的嘴里，而不是留下什么“男人的遗憾”。短暂的窒息感让Dean发出了轻微的呜咽声，他的眼尾湿润发红，没能及时吞咽的精液混着其他的什么从Dean的嘴角淌下，又被他自己用手背抹去。好半天才从快感中清醒过来的Sam几乎愧疚得要立刻道歉了——好在他还记得Dean邀约之下的威胁。Dean仍然握着Sam半软的阴茎，没有忘记凑过去给了这个大家伙一个轻飘飘的告别吻——上帝。Sam已经说不出话来。浴室里的空气存量似乎已经不足以供给他正常地呼吸了。Dean也许还没有学会如何在口交之后正确地使用自己的舌头，他说话的声音含含糊糊的，热气呼在Sam的下身。现在这个沟通的角度相当别扭，但他还是抬起头冲Sam笑了一下。

“爱的五星级服务，哈？”Dean眨了眨眼睛，而Sam努力地控制自己不要把亲生哥哥想象成完美的性爱制造机器——单纯的淫秽幻想也不行——毕竟人类通常只能拥有一次青春期。Sam已经使用过这个特权了。但是这很难做到，因为Dean的口交评点还在继续，语调做作暧昧得像是在主持什么电台的深夜节目，“持久力测试不合格，很遗憾。下次试着坚持得再久一些，小男孩？——你知道取得好成绩之后哥哥会给你什么样的奖励。”

他会后悔说出了这些话的。Sam想。他相信奖励从来都要靠自己争取，尽管从小Sam就习惯从Dean那里获得各种奖励，而Dean也习惯了毫无理由地给予——他曾经为Sam没有嘲笑他的内裤品味奖励了Sam一份亲手做的沙拉，但直到Sam吃完之后他们才发现沙拉酱早就已经过了保质期。值得庆幸的是，这些小小的意外事故没有妨碍Sam对获取Dean的奖励充满了热情，这一定律在性爱中同样成立。

他们冲了个堪称人类历史上最敷衍的澡。其间Sam想回报给Dean同等程度的快感，但Dean用一些充满性暗示意味的肢体语言表达了他希望Sam能把他操得射出来的大胆想法——不是用手指，而是用阴茎——Sam实在找不到理由拒绝这样合理的提议。他差一点就要把Dean像提着什么东西一样拎到床上（“做爱就是你的菠菜罐头吗？小混球！”Dean大声嚷嚷着。Sam不得不用力拧了一把他的屁股，让他保持基本的礼貌和安静），但是Dean紧张兮兮地蹬着腿，声明他们应当先穿点衣服。Sam把所有的惊讶都变成了一个落在Dean大腿内侧的湿漉漉的舔吻。他一边品尝着Dean的皮肤，用嘴唇在这个隐秘的部位流畅地签名，一边在这样微弱但甜腻的水声里迟疑着说：“Dean，我以为我们第一次做爱需要的是坦诚和赤裸，而不是白天已经玩腻了的变装游戏。”

“我是不会为了你无聊的爱好变成咖啡厅的性感女仆的，小变态。”Dean翻了翻眼睛，这引得Sam来吻他的睫毛。Dean不得不大失风度地扭来扭去，好不容易才躲过了Sam的舌头，“我只是觉得我们需要循序渐进，而不是从一开始就摆出一副婊子的下流嘴脸：‘嗨甜心，有没有兴趣来玩玩你老哥的屁股？’——这不正常，Sammy，哪怕是对你我来说——露出该露的部分就够了，高材生。人类的进化就在于学会了用布料保持基本的尊严和体面。”

“我不认为在性爱中袒露身体有失人类的尊严和体面。”Sam严肃地指出，但黏黏糊糊地追逐亲吻Dean鼻梁上几点雀斑的动作让他实际显得没那么严肃了，“恰恰相反，我认为这是性爱的乐趣之一。”

最终是对荒谬的床上性爱辩论赛的恐惧使得参与双方各退了一步。Sam从包里翻出了Dean的换洗衬衫（他甚至顺路在床头柜上拿来了旅馆提供的袋装润滑剂），不顾Dean的大声抗议亲自动手为他穿好（但并不包括系上所有的纽扣）。老天，这层聊胜于无的布料反倒使Dean看起来更加色情了。他们默契地趁这一时机尝试了新的体位。Dean跨坐在Sam的身上，一手勾着Sam的脖颈，一手别别扭扭地绕去后边，试着为自己做些扩张。Sam很是贴心地把大多数的润滑剂挤到了他的手上，沾着剩余的那点抚慰他们磨蹭在一起的阴茎。

Dean自行扩张的水平距离无师自通还差着一整个太平洋。他进入得太急，顺理成章地把自己弄痛了，同时蒙难的还有Sam的头发——Dean紧紧地揪着他的发尾，好像Sam的头发是他的救命稻草似的。但Sam宁愿承担失去头发的风险也不肯施以援手。他加重了刺激Dean阴茎的力道，手掌反复磨蹭过他的茎身，看着Dean咬住嘴唇勉强按捺住难堪的呻吟。Dean已经往自己的后穴里填进了两根手指，它们正缓慢地进出着，带出一点润滑剂留下的水光，但是还不够——Sam能想象出那里的瑟缩和湿润。Dean不得要领的动作绝对已经把他自己的衬衫下摆弄湿了一块，但他还是没有找到那个能让他更加快乐的地方，或者说他在故意逃避，以免自己丢脸地哭泣呻吟。Sam的阴茎已经迫不及待地想要替代Dean的手指顶入那里了——但是远远不够。他需要Dean准备得更好。他含住Dean的耳垂轻声催促他，就像是知道这个方式绝对行之有效似的。

“Dean。”Sam的呼吸同样热腾腾的，现在Dean知道他为Sam口交时Sam的感受了。Sam的手指摩擦过Dean敏感的顶部，润滑剂的滑腻和枪茧的粗糙合成了奇妙的化学反应。Dean呻吟了一声，Sam的舔舐和抚摸让他差一点就要支撑不住自己的腰部。Sam变本加厉地咬了他的耳垂一下，“想要你为我做到更多——想要你为我们做到更多。你是最棒的，Dean，我们都知道你总是可以做到。”

“是的，感谢你万能的老哥，新晋废话大王。”Dean嘲笑着，努力拿出自己最游刃有余的神情，但这无疑是一次失败的伪装。当他按捺不住地加快了手指在穴口抽插的速度之后，Sam才后知后觉一般前来提供帮助——他终于忍不住要缩减扩张占用的性爱时间了。Dean想象中得意洋洋戏弄哭鼻子小弟的情节甚至没能止步于一个美好的幻想——事实上，这一存在于想象之中的情形很快就被Sam的手指操得支离破碎。

Dean确信Sam在斯坦福一定进修过性爱魔法，又或者他其实是天生就拥有魔法手指的变种人什么的，否则他怎么会只用三根手指就能轻而易举地把Dean操得软绵绵地伏在他怀里，颤抖着几乎要立时化开。Dean的后穴为Sam展现出了绝对的热情和温驯，润滑剂混着淫水从Sam的手指撑开的小隙里淌出来，帮助没根而入的手指把穴内开拓翻搅得一塌糊涂，肆意大作的粘腻水声几乎要把“羞耻”这个词具象化之后贴到Dean的脸上。Sam甚至在用手指操弄Dean的穴口的同时拱在Dean的胸口吮吸他的乳头，舌头舔湿白衬衫薄薄的布料，然后将那一点柔软的突起一口咬住。而当Sam重重地揉弄上他的前列腺的时候，Dean发出了一声足够他把自认为坚不可摧的脸皮丢到南极洲的哭叫——他双眼紧闭，小腹绷紧，身体痉挛，脚趾蜷缩出一种近似抽筋的酸软和疼痛。难以自抑的混乱不是因为被伤害，而是因为感到快乐——Sam的手指专心致志地反复按压着Dean最敏感的那点，像是出于正儿八经的研究目的把Dean的灵魂攥在了手里，正好奇地欣赏和亵玩。

这感觉很好——Dean被性快感暂时摧毁了的意识空间里忽然冒出来这句话——这感觉很好。一切都是因为Sam。这是Sam为他做的。这是Sam给他带来的快感和高潮。Sam在用这种亲密无间的方式占有他，他当然也在占有着Sam。Sam把Dean藏在衬衫之下的乳尖咬得热烫红肿，而Dean射在Sam和他紧贴的身体之间——就在他射精的前一刻，Sam还在试图往已经软热湿润的穴口填入更多的手指。他的扩张工作早该结束了，但是他的手指很留恋成为Dean快感源泉的感觉——就像Dean的一切都由他操控似的。Dean的喘息声急促得像是哭泣，仅剩的力气被他用来抓挠Sam的后背，但是为了便于使用枪械而修剪得短短的指甲使得这样的进攻效力基本为零。Sam终于抽出了自己的手指，把那些黏糊糊的液体蹭在Dean的臀缝之间。

“Dean。”Sam语气中的惊讶和疑惑调配成了一个完美的欠揍比例。如果不是他的双手还掐在Dean的屁股上，Dean发誓自己会用拳头与Sam的鼻梁来一个亲密接触，“原来这就是你的测试结果？——如果我没记错的话，我们才刚刚结束扩张。”

“等着瞧好了，小子。”Dean气哼哼地说，试图用指腹在Sam的后背上刻下“混球”的字样，衬衫滑稽又色情地皱卷着，向后翘起的圆润屁股轻轻撞了一下Sam的手掌，响出淫荡的啪的一声，“省点力气吧，Sammy。但愿小Sammy不要软得像泡久了的意大利面条。你挑剔的哥哥可没有为他准备小药片。”

于是他们开始了一场性爱比赛——这样的词汇组合听起来还挺火辣的，但出现在两个人的性爱初体验中则显得十分古怪。他们较劲的方式像是在互相表演，尤其是Dean——Dean开始从容地（这当然归功于他高超的演技）地骑起了Sam的阴茎，努力表现得好像他是什么乱伦性爱专家，屈尊驾临Sam的身上只是为了给他提供专业指导（他忽略了他弄在Sam身上的精液）。他握着那根前不久才在他嘴里射过一次的精神抖擞的大家伙，把它抵上自己微微张合着的穴口（他戳歪了至少两次，但每一次都表现得像他本来就想要Sam关照一下别的地方那样自然）。而Sam掐着他的臀肉分开，顺顺当当地顶了进去——多亏了肩负起润滑和扩张工作的手指。那里已经被他玩得湿透了，肠肉收缩着只是为了欢迎Sam的到来。现在Sam真真切切地操进了Dean的身体里。Dean是他的，Dean最隐秘柔软的深处也为他打开，他们用这样色情的方式紧密地彼此相连——这个认知让Sam的心脏几乎像是在表演高空滑翔，充斥着失重感带来的愉悦。

Dean的腿根由于陌生又熟悉的快感而一阵一阵地抽搐，肠肉紧紧地吸吮着这根长在他老弟胯下的怪物阴茎，穴里又湿又软，热情地为Sam完整地敞开，甚至淌出一些乱七八糟的粘水方便Sam的进出，好像这场插入式的性爱才刚刚开始他就从里到外都被Sam操透了似的——或者说在Sam长而坚挺的阴茎前，Dean的穴肉根本无法组织有效的抵抗，只能讨好似的收缩和缠裹，希望Sam尽可能多地碾过他的前列腺。Dean甚至没有喘息的时间。Sam握着他的腰身，让穴口把整根阴茎慢慢吞吃进去，随后便开始小幅度地轻轻上下顶弄，阴茎的头部每一次都有意无意地蹭动过最敏感的那点——Sam不会不知道那里意味着什么，他只是很高兴看到这样操干上数十次之后Dean很快红了眼眶。Dean的从容仅限于骑上Sam的阴茎之后假装平静，而不是为Sam大方地展示他的性爱技巧。于是Sam充满暗示意味地拍了拍Dean的屁股。

“Dean。”Sam提醒道，“我知道你一直很有兴趣充当一名优秀的牛仔。”

Dean的手指用力绕着Sam的头发，把所有的喘息和呻吟都咬碎了埋进他的颈窝。这里没有解决案子时留下的绳印，只有Dean亲自咬出的一圈又一圈红痕，还带着他亮晶晶的口水。Sam听见他用目前能够发出的最大的音量愤愤不平地说：“牛仔他妈的是不会骑另一个牛仔的！”

“这可不一定。”Sam笑了起来，自下而上地顶了顶腰胯，把阴茎送得更深，“因为你是一个特别棒的牛仔。”

实践证明，骑术总是要在真正使用中才能不断地熟练。Dean很快就学会了抵抗无谓的羞耻，以及正确地使用腰部为自己和Sam提升性爱体验。Sam抓紧了Dean的屁股，在感受这里的丰满和柔软的同时确保Dean不会因为强烈的快感忽然从自己身上栽下去，阴茎配合着Dean的动作挺送。而Dean在保持基本呼吸频率的同时努力地在Sam身上随着起伏扭动腰身，只有这样他才能控制深深埋在他的身体里的那根阴茎的戳刺方向，以便它抵达最需要它的地方。之前数次的失误让Dean得到的实际刺激远远小于他想要的，而人总是在做爱的时候才会明白“欲求不满”这个词的重量——足够让Dean满脸是泪地哽咽着喘息，以及格外分明地感受到Sam操他操得那么深，以致于他的腹部都感受到了一种奇妙的酸胀。他需要更多。他知道Sam会给他更多的。于是他亲吻了Sam的额头，把眼泪蹭到他的头发上——这是Dean能做到的最大程度的示弱了。尽管如此，他仍然要用一种满不在乎的口吻询问Sam说：

“Sam，你也是投币驱动的魔法手指吗？”

然后Sam就毫无预兆地把他从身上用力掀了下来，好像魔法手指的猜测冒犯到了他变种人的身份似的。Dean确信他听到自己的骨头响了一声，但是他们现在不在乎这个。Dean在床上摔得有些发晕，而Sam的阴茎在这一连串的剧烈动作里失控地重重戳刺了好几下。但Sam随之而来的发狠的操干让Dean来不及为了这个混乱中歪打正着的刺激同样失控地尖叫——他们早就该这么做的。谁也不知道为什么他们两个可以一直忍耐到今天。Dean生平第一次感谢汽车旅馆的床垫硬得像块木板，因为如果它的硬度不够，Dean可能真的会被他老弟硬生生操进床垫里。

这张供他们做爱的倒霉单人床疯狂地抖动摇晃，但又好像遵循着一种特殊的节奏——Dean很快反应过来，这是Sam操他的节奏。Sam掐着他的腿根分开，阴茎顶撞得他的下身几乎悬空，而那些被Sam从他的身体深处操出来的液体就那样随着每一次的撞击糊在穴口，在弄出令人脸红心跳的水声之余偶尔还滴下一丝淫荡至极的细线粘在床单上。Dean的身体感到前所未有的满足和饱胀，然而他的意识却在渐渐地抽离。他本能地想抚慰自己的阴茎，但是Sam禁止他这样做。他的两只手都被Sam压制在床垫上动弹不得，而失去支撑软软滑落的双腿仍然维持着大张的姿势，随着Sam操他的动作无意义地抽动和颤抖，似乎到了明天也不能够合拢。

“Dean。”Sam低低地说着，松开了对Dean手腕的桎梏，俯身亲吻Dean的嘴唇，阴茎又一次深深插入的同时把这些零碎的字句喂到他的唇边和心里，不知道是在恳求还是在索要一个承诺，“爱我。信任我。交给我。永远不要拒绝我为你做的一切。”

Dean的手抚摸过Sam的侧颈和后背，勾着他的脖颈以便他们交换更多细碎又亲昵的吻。他的回应只是一遍又一遍地轻声呢喃着同一个名字，但仅仅是这样都令Sam感到安心。他射在Dean的肠道深处的时候Dean一口咬在他的肩头。几声短暂的抽噎后，Sam无比清晰地听见他说：

“我爱你。”

——是的。除了性还有爱。他们的性爱生活原本很和谐，是Dean毁灭了这一切——Sam匆匆经过一条又一条街道，在昏暗的路灯下勉强维持着神情的自然，只在心里咬牙切齿——是Dean先动手摧毁他们爱情的沙堡的。他彻夜饮酒夜不归宿的行径分明像是冷酷无情的海浪——去他妈的耶稣基督。他又一次被Dean耍了，就像一个蠢头蠢脑守在沙滩上的五岁小孩儿。他早该想到Dean的“我爱你”当然他妈的并不具备任何法律效力——有法律效力才见鬼了。那这个荒唐的世界要律师做什么用呢。但是他相信了，就像相信只要在沙堡前写上“不欢迎”就能阻止沙堡被海浪击垮的命运——结果当然是眼睁睁看着精心堆砌的沙堡在海浪的无耻进攻下瞬间湮灭，甚至连每一个字母都有巴掌大的“不欢迎”都没能留下——哦，好极了，Dean会很高兴的。Sam甚至能想象出Dean指着空荡荡的沙滩大笑着嚷嚷的样子。他不知道成为海浪午餐的沙堡象征着他和他老弟那还未成形就已经被毁灭的爱情。

Sam终于抵达了他的目的地——一间Dean很显然会进去的酒吧。当然，这座小镇里拥有不止一家酒吧，但他知道Dean一定会在这里。找到Dean已经成为了Sam的本能，尽管这样解释显得他好像是嗅着Dean的气味一路跟来的一样——这不重要。实际上这个描述也差不了太多。Sam只想顺利地实施自己的计划。他的计划简单但是完美无缺：找到Dean，揍他或是操他一顿（这两个选项可以同时存在），然后把他带走。如果Dean胆敢又一次说爱他——那Sam就会得到一个至少口头上充满爱意的口交了。因为Sam已经事先愤怒过了。所以无论如何，他都可以凭借这个计划从中获利。

Sam不费吹灰之力地在酒吧的角落里找到了Dean——漂亮姑娘的数量和Dean存在的可能性是成正比的。他歪在几个衣着奔放的辣妹之间喝得醉醺醺的，脖子上甚至还擦着饮用龙舌兰酒需要的盐巴。Sam看见他的时候，他几乎要枕到一个姑娘的腿上。Sam不知道自己是怎么指挥着手脚走过去的，唯一可以确定的是他足够气势汹汹，因为女孩们惊呼了一声，有一个还用手指着他，笑得险些掉了手里的杯子。Sam没有自我介绍的心情，只是尽量保持着礼貌说：“很抱歉打扰你们，但我必须带他回去。”

“哦，当然啦，帅哥的小男友。你可以放心，他说过他只能把自己借给我们喝酒。”那个差点就成为了Dean的枕头的姑娘用一种很遗憾的语气说，其他的女孩们都笑了起来，不住地盯着Sam上下打量。Sam只觉得莫名其妙，被这样大胆的目光弄得若有芒刺在背一般，只得匆匆挤过她们身边，捞起Dean就走。Dean被他半拖半抱着站起身，发软的脚下跌跌撞撞，却还没忘记冲Sam露出一个热情洋溢的招牌笑容，以一种只应当在舞台上出现的夸张的甜腻语调说：“晚上好，Sammy。如此地想念你，我的宝贝甜心。”

Sam回给他一个吃人之前清洗餐具的目光。他们很快离开了充斥着张牙舞爪的醉鬼和胡里花哨的灯光的酒吧，在拐进那条空无一人的漆黑的后巷之后，Sam还隐约有哄笑声一路跟随着他们的错觉。他把Dean按在那堵黑乎乎的墙上，用力地咬住他裸露在外的脖颈，一点点舔掉那些色情的盐粒。Dean仍然对自己面临的处境一无所知，只是有些迷茫地眨着眼。也许是Sam的舌尖弄得他痒痒的，他竟然笑了起来，好像Sam是在进行什么有趣的饮酒游戏似的。Sam恶狠狠地盯住他，在脑子里整理一些严厉的、能够让Dean迅速意识到自己的错误的说辞。但当他看到Dean无意识的舔嘴唇的动作时，那些说辞纷纷长出了翅膀离开他远去了天边。最后Sam只能吻他，一下一下地舔舐他的嘴唇，试图把辛辣的酒味替换成自己的味道。Dean的手搭上了他的肩膀，不知道是邀请还是推拒。但是他确实向着Sam仰起脸来，齿间夹着一点湿红的、诱人的舌尖，像是专门为Sam准备了他最喜欢的礼物。Sam轻咬着他，忽然有一种计划或许会最终失败的预感。

“Dean。”Sam说着，很是委屈地用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Dean的嘴唇，“我以为你知道我一直在旅馆房间里等你。”

“当然啦，Sammy。”Dean点点头，这一瞬间Sam还以为他酒醒了，但Dean毫无预兆地推开了Sam——Sam怔住了。他的心与爱情沙堡一同破碎。他从来没有想过有一天会被他老哥如此决绝地推到一边，甚至还是在他们（有可能）做爱之前——但Dean的表演还没有结束。他在Sam的注视下转过身，用手拍了拍自己翘起的屁股，兴高采烈地对着脏兮兮的墙壁大声宣布道，“我在便利店买了润滑剂！——你看，就装在这边的口袋里。”

Sam顺着Dean的指引看去，发现Dean的牛仔裤口袋里确实塞着一个水滴形的塑料小盒，不仔细看会错认成胶水的包装。于是他毫不客气地收下了这份馈赠，但紧接着他意识到，Dean买润滑剂是为了带去酒吧——也就是说，他准备带走谁或是跟谁走。Sam抿起嘴唇，露出一个毫无意义的微笑。润滑剂被他暂时装进衣兜，以便他腾出双手做点别的什么。然而Dean并没注意到他老弟的表情变化，只是得意洋洋地扭了扭屁股，预备着得到Sam的夸奖——或者来些更实际的，往他的口袋里贴心地塞上几张钞票（成年的弟弟有资格给他哥一些零花钱了），最好足够他在明天的大采购里买回一大堆的垃圾食品。

直到被Sam扒下了裤子Dean才觉得有哪里不对劲——冷风吹得他下半身凉飕飕的。事情不应当按照这样奇怪的逻辑发展。在Dean的设想里，Sam会把他口袋里藏着的润滑剂看作一份惊喜，然后他们勾肩搭背地回到汽车旅馆，倒在床上快乐做爱，明早晨跑结束的Sam还会为他带回一份热气腾腾的水果派。他用手臂撑着墙面，被迫摆出一个沉腰抬臀的pose（这真的非常不酷，但很色情），而Sam被润滑剂淋得湿亮湿亮的阴茎贴在他的腿根摩擦。上帝。Sam甚至不肯跟他说话。Dean只能听见他重重地喘息，又好像是在叹气。他试探着问Sam为什么不为他提供润滑服务，Sam冷笑了一声（他呼在Dean脖颈旁的气息热腾腾的，冷只是Dean的心理作用），而后又用一种与笑声截然相反的温柔口吻说：“润滑？你说得对，Dean，我需要你帮助你自己做一下润滑的准备。”

Dean立即伸给他老弟一只手。这个姿势怪别扭的，必须把手绕到身后。Sam在Dean的手上倒空了润滑，把盒子扔得老远。Dean听见了它砸在街道上的细微的动静。Sam毫无缘由的怒火让他觉得有些莫名其妙。

“你会被罚款的，Sam。”Dean提醒他，“你不能总是怀抱一种侥幸心理实施违法犯罪。”

“我觉得我更加严重的罪行应该是打算在这里操你。并且我对此供认不讳。”Sam干巴巴地说着，抓过了Dean的手腕。Dean的手指探进了他自己的后穴，但主导这一切的是Sam。这一次Sam没由来地极度缺乏润滑的耐心，几乎是带着Dean的手指潦草地抽动了几下，就急切地换上了自己的阴茎。Dean觉得这是不公平的。尽管他没办法动用被酒精麻痹了的大脑抗议，只能够被Sam掐着腰压在黑乎乎的墙面上狠操，无法自制地大声呻吟。他的裤子滑到地上，皱巴巴地拥挤着脚踝，臀部和大腿完全裸露出来，不知道是被操得还是被冻得一阵一阵打颤，而Sam竟然只是敷衍地解放了自己的裤链——上帝。就好像他心满意足地操完之后还会往他老哥的内裤里塞几张钞票似的。

Dean高高翘起臀部，伏在自己的手臂上奋力地呼吸，因为不这样做他就会被屁股里那根阴茎干到窒息昏死过去。Sam沉默但是凶狠地操着他，用阴茎的插入动作代替口头无谓的发音。这绝对是他们确立这段乱伦恋情以来Sam做得最粗暴的一次——Sam热衷于在性爱中发泄一下他过剩的控制欲望，但那与粗暴无关，他甚至偏爱使用哄劝和诱导，除非Dean故意与他作对。但这一次Sam像是背着他列了个性爱公式在心里进行周密的研究和计算，看似横冲直撞毫无技巧性可言的操弄下是针对前列腺的精准且有效的打击。他们没有那么多的润滑，但Sam有力的抽插带出的水声和肉体拍打声越来越大，那些淫秽的、黏糊的液体顺着Dean的大腿内侧一直淌到他的膝弯，在那里聚成小小的一汪——这个场景荒谬又荒淫。如果有一天他们真的下地狱了，那一定会是因为他们在这条没有过客、没有灯光、甚至没有流浪狗的小巷里操出了比外放情色电影还带劲的动静。

Dean的阴茎忽然在墙面上重重蹭了一下。他又痛又爽，仰起头叫得像是看见Sam从内裤里掏出了两张飞机票宣布他们必须登上性爱号飞机继续做爱。连Sam也被Dean这样剧烈的反应吓了一跳。他以为是自己做得太过分了，于是原本要抽出的阴茎顶得更深了一些，留在Dean最敏感的地方碾动研磨，又耐心地啄吻着他的后颈权作安抚。Dean努力想吸入更多的空气，结果是他尝到了嘴角的咸味——那并不是喝龙舌兰酒留下的盐粒，而是他自己的眼泪。他抽了抽鼻子，终于忍不住偏头去蹭Sam的下巴，在酒精和性欲烧灼出的一阵又一阵的眩晕里大喊他弟弟的名字：“Sam——Sammy！”

“没事的，Dean，我就在这里。”Sam说。他知道Dean想做什么。刚刚开始感叹“上帝啊我成了我混账老弟的满分床伴”的Dean每一次更换体位都会摆出一副颐指气使的态度，恨不得连翻身抬腿都由Sam代劳，直到Sam某天无意中为他展示了一下带手铐的分腿器的网购订单——它就连锁链都是粉红色的，还附赠有同样是粉红色的猫尾肛塞。Dean目瞪口呆，继而落荒而逃，从此总是十分殷勤地询问Sam是否需要换个更合他心意的姿势（抬抬腿或是翘翘屁股什么的）。但现在Dean喝醉了，无论如何Sam都无法苛责他。于是Sam暂时抽出了自己的阴茎，帮着Dean转过身来。Dean的双腿颤抖得像是留下了登山后遗症，Sam在他即将歪倒在地上的时候眼疾手快地一把抄起了他，托着Dean的屁股把他压在墙上，而Dean很是识相地用双腿紧紧环住Sam的腰身，好像他两腿间的幸运弧度正是为此而生似的。

Sam的阴茎很快找到了那个微微露出湿润肠肉的穴口。他再一次重重操了进去，伴随着Dean愈发肆无忌惮的抽噎和呻吟。Sam低头咬住Dean的侧颈吮吸，好像借由此就可以将Dean永久标记。但是他在Dean身上嗅不到他自己的味道，这里只有残存的盐味和酒气。Sam固然可以通过这场并非临时起意的性爱满足Dean和他自己的性需求，但是他的心里空落落的，再不得到点什么就会永远陷落下去。Dean就在这个时候小心翼翼地揉弄起了Sam的头发。Sam的阴茎在他的湿热微张的穴口全根没入又抽出，他的身体被Sam操得不住地绷紧、摇晃、战栗，光裸的小腿摩擦着Sam的腰侧，阴茎在Sam的外套上留下了湿润的水痕。但他穿插在Sam头发里的手指却温柔得似乎不带丝毫的情欲。Sam松开了Dean的脖颈，转而去亲吻他的嘴唇。Dean轻轻咬了咬Sam的舌头，尽可能发出一些除了哽咽以外含混的、破碎的声音。

“Sam。”Dean说，更多的音节被Sam吞吃了下去，“我——嗯——Sammy——我知道你为什么生气。”

“你要跟我道歉吗，Dean？”真正说出这句话比Sam以为的更加轻松，可能是Dean软热的穴眼正紧紧地含吸住他阴茎根部的缘故，“为了你对我的隐瞒和欺骗？”

“我没有。”Dean努力地为自己辩解道，Sam几乎没有把阴茎抽出他的身体，只是用力送到更深的地方，然后小幅度地顶弄。这样深入带来的压迫感和那处敏感点被操出的快感混杂在一起，让Dean得以从酒精造成的模糊混沌中脱身，却又立即坠入情热之中浮沉，“我只是——啊，操，操那里，就是那里，Sam！——我只是觉得——嗯——我们之间的关系需要一点新意。”

“一点新意。”Sam重复道，阴茎抽出了一半，故意停留在那里。他盯着Dean黑暗中有些失神的眼睛，“所以你就把我一个人扔在汽车旅馆里，跑来酒吧寻找更新奇的快感？”

“是为你来的，Sam。”Dean喃喃地说，双手环抱着Sam的脖颈，把他拉得离自己更近，于是Sam顺势隔着一层薄薄的布料咬上了他的乳尖。他有些后悔没在脱掉Dean的裤子的时候顺便撕开他的衣服。Dean能感受到Sam的鼻尖蹭在他的胸口，“我猜你最近有些手忙脚乱了，不知道怎么应付我——没想到吧，你老哥看得出来。自从上次有个街头推销纪念花束的蠢蛋问我们是同性情侣还是兄弟之后你就开始不对劲。你在问自己，究竟是要把我当做你的亲生哥哥还是你有所谓罗曼蒂克关系的情人，你笨得出奇的小脑瓜似乎觉得这两个身份放在一起就会他妈的互相抵消掉，剩下你一无所获，像那种流行了很久的电子游戏似的。你喜欢钻这种莫名其妙的牛角尖，我不能看着你一头闷死在里面——你需要放松一下，Sammy，我还得在床上为你展览我的屁股呢。”

Dean哼笑了一下，但Sam啃咬他乳头的力道更重了——这夹杂着一点微不足道的心虚和些许泄愤的意味。因为Dean说的是对的。Sam总是更喜欢给他们之间的关系定性的那个。Sam在艰难地平衡他们兄弟和爱人的成分比例的时候Dean只是表现得满不在乎，就好像他很久之前就已经准备好了与Sam从不约而同地要一间大床房开始一步一步地走向合葬的坟墓。

隔着布料被舔咬乳头的感觉远没有被Sam的舌尖整个裹住那么好，Dean又不由自主地呻吟了一声，环过Sam脖颈的手收得更紧：“你知道，姑娘们是天生的情爱行家。我需要她们其中的一位提供一点小小的建议……很有效，Sammy。我告诉她们我和我蠢笨迷糊的小男友操在一起前就有着未来也不可更改的固定关系，这导致他有些昏头昏脑，不知所措。她们大概以为我们是师生或者上下级之类的，可爱的姑娘，给了那么多的建议……建议我偶尔要成为你的‘陌生人’，让你找点刺激什么的——现在你根本不在乎我是你老哥还是你的小情人，只是看到酒吧里的一个醉鬼，怒气冲冲又心怀不轨地准备把他拖回去操上一顿。漂亮姑娘从来不会骗人，‘打破固定关系是解决患得患失的良药’——Sam，我建议你把这句话添加到你的哲学课本里。”

Sam又回到了不久之前的沉默状态。他慢吞吞地抽送着，再开口时，连他自己都觉得他的声音变得十分陌生：“Dean，你知道明明我们两个就可以解决所有的事……你见鬼的可以直接告诉我！你认为我他妈的只是需要一次情趣游戏！”

“现在不就是吗？”Dean说，轻轻拍了拍Sam的侧脸，又自鸣得意地动了动他的屁股，“酒吧后巷里的露天性爱，来自好哥哥的一份小小的奖品——你的性幻想清单从现在起又可以划去一项了，Sammy。”

FIN.


End file.
